My stories for the houses competition year 2
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: My entries for the houses competition year 2. Currently in Gryffindor. Each story is unrelated unless stated otherwise. I do not own Harry Potter
1. Going Ice Skating

**Going Ice Skating**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 stand in**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Going Ice Skating (event)**

 **Words: 404**

 **Thank you to everyone who helped me with this!**

* * *

 _"And next in the free skate event, we have, Lily Evans from England!" the announcer cried as Lily entered the rink._

 _Lily was excited. She had dreamed of this moment, and it had finally happened; she was an Ice Skater! Better still, she had made it into the finals at the Olympics! It was a dream come true._

 _"Lily! Lily!" chanted all of Lily's supporters and family members in the stands_.

"Lily, wake up! Yesterday you wouldn't go to bed because you were excited to be going ice skating, and now you won't wake up!" exclaimed Lily's mother, Rose.

"Wha—?" Lily groggily asked as she awoke. She was disappointed to see her Olympics dream was just that, a dream.

"We're going ice skating today, remember? Hurry up, we have to go soon," Rose said, hurrying Lily along.

"Yes!" Lily cried as she remembered what today was. She sprang out of bed and started to dress. Her mother laughed as she walked out.

It took Lily five minutes to get dressed and race downstairs. Everyone was waiting for her; in Petunia's case, waiting very impatiently.

"Are you ready?" asked Lily's father, Henry.

"Yep!" Lily chimed.

"Can we hurry up and go?" asked Petunia.

"Yes, let's," agreed Henry. They all piled out and into the car.

Lily and Petunia were fidgeting excitedly, so they were all glad when they finally arrived at their destination. As soon as their father stopped the car, both girls sprang out and dragged their parents into the Ice Centre.

After paying their entry, they arrived at the locker room where a kind looking woman measured them up for some ice skates. After helping the two girls into their skates, the woman led them through to the rink, before leaving them to it and walking away.

The blades on the skates made it hard to stand up and walk, so their parents helped them to the ice. When they reached the ice, the two girls gleefully skated off, using the railing around the edge to help them with their balance. It didn't take long before they tried to balance on their own; though, the first attempt was not successful!

Rose and Henry went over to the stands and sat down. As Rose looked through her handbag for the camera, she couldn't help but smile: her two daughters were so happy to be ice skating! It was a dream come true for them.


	2. Waiting for me

**Waiting for me**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 Stand In**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Anticipation (emotion)**

 **Words: 841**

 **Notes: suggested Harry/Luna at least from Luna's side.**

* * *

The last train had just come in at King's Cross Station. In a few minutes, Luna would be heading home.

Luna had been waiting all day for the train. She had a feeling of anticipation inside her,and she hoped the anticipation was that her friend, Harry Potter, was coming back on this last train. That was the only reason she was waiting for the train to come in. Just like she had waited everyday for the past year.

Harry had gone off to Italy a couple of years ago for an Auror and Curse Breaker training course. He had promised to write, but he hadn't. They hadn't heard from him since the day he left, nor had they seen him. After a couple of years of not hearing from him, Luna believed he would be coming back any day. She just had this feeling. This was why she was waiting at the station. She would only head home when everyone left the train; as she would know then that Harry wasn't on the train.

Luna trusted her intuition above all else, because it was a guide. It was supposed to guide her, so why not trust and use it?

Just as Luna was beginning to give up hope that today was the day, someone stepped off the train. A lot of people stepped off the train, but this person looked familiar. He had messy, short black hair. As soon as his face became more visible, Luna saw he had green eyes that were very much like Harry's.

After staring at him for a second, Luna wondered: is it Harry? Is it really him? She quickly stood up and marched up to him; there was no harm in asking.

"Umm, excuse me," Luna said, coming from behind the man.

"Yes? Luna? Is that you?" the man said turning to face her. Now Luna could see he was definitely Harry Potter, her long time best friend.

"Harry? Is that you?" Luna asked.

"Yes; I'm back. It's so good to see you, Luna!" Harry said, quickly pulling Luna into a hug. He seemed to be surprised to see her: happy, too.

If anyone asked, Harry would have had to have said he was surprised that someone was waiting for him; but he was happy that it was her, too.

"It's so nice to see you," Luna said, returning the hug after getting over the shock of it.

"How have you been?" Harry asked as they broke their hug.

"Very good. But where have you been? You have not contacted us in three years! You promised to keep in contact!" Luna cried accusingly.

"Sorry, things got a bit tough. I'm sorry, Luna; I didn't mean to be gone for three years. he course was longer than I thought it was going to be," Harry said.

"It's all right. I'm glad I waited today; I regretted every other time, but today I am happy to have waited," Luna said.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I was anticipating something; I could feel it in my bones. I was going to go home before the last train came back, but something told me to stay, and I'm glad I did," Luna said, smiling at Harry.

"Ah, well just as well you did," Harry said and nodded.

"By the way, I wouldn't go and see Ginny straight away; she is pretty mad at you for not contacting us," Luna said as they started to walk to the exit of the station. Before Harry left to go to Italy, he had been dating Ginny.

"Oh. Where am I going to stay? I have nowhere to go!" Harry groaned, seeming to have just thought of it.

"You-you can stay with me and Dad. We have moved to a bigger house; it's pretty spacious. Dad wouldn't mind; he really liked you," Luna suggested quietly.

"You would allow me to stay with you? Thank you, Luna; you're so kind," Harry said.

"No problem, Harry, what are friends for? Besides, you were the first one to treat me like a normal person, back at Hogwarts. Everyone else bullied me or treated me like a lunatic; you introduced me to so many other great people," Luna said, trying to tell Harry how much he meant to her.

"Well, you were a bit different, and I hope you still are, by the way, you were a nice girl," Harry said, smiling at her.

"I believe I still am; though I have grown up a little bit, to cope in the real world," Luna said, returning her smile.

"Oh, that's a shame," Harry said.

"HARRY! I'm glad I've grown up a bit," Luna exclaimed.

"Just joking!" Harry quickly said.

"Shall we slip into this alley and go home?" Luna suggested.

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. They both ducked down the alley.

Luna took Harry's hand and Disapparated them both to her home. One thing was for sure: Luna was glad she had listened to the anticipation inside her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have met up with Harry.


	3. Joy of maths

**Joy of Maths**

 **Year: Prefect 1 Stand in**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Prompt: 'Why are there letters? You told me Math was all about numbers.' (Speech)**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Words: 2393 (Including line breaks, but not Auth** **ors note.)**

 **This is a next generation story, and an AU, because it isn't stated that Neville and Hannah had a child.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has helped me out!**

* * *

Albus Potter was rummaging through James's maths books. With maths being useful in magic, their father and mother had decided to teach Albus, James and their sister, Lily, maths. However, Lily was only learning very basic notions, and James was disinterested even more so, ever since he had met George's son, Fred the second. Fred and James were trouble with a capital T. With all of this, Albus was the only one interested, and he had decided to borrow a few of James's books, just for a read through. James wouldn't even notice; and he probably wouldn't even notice if Albus kept the books, but he wouldn't do that as it was stealing.

Then Albus found a book on 'year-eight maths,' and 'The Algebra Workbook 2.' James might only be ten-year-old, but he was very smart, which is why he had books for a year or two above him.

Albus squeaked delightedly after glancing through them; these books were what he wanted! He stood up and quickly walked to his room to read the books.

 **%%%%(Half an hour later.)%%%%%%**

Ginny entered her home. The first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. It shouldn't be quiet, as Harry and their three kids, Lily, James and Albus, were all at home. She thought they must be in the backyard playing, and she walked through the house to the back door.

Sure enough, Harry was playing with Lily and James outside: but where was Albus? Ginny went out and looked all around the yard. He was nowhere in sight. It then dawned on her that Albus had not been outside much, recently; he had seemed even quieter than usual.

Ginny felt really bad at that thought: she had been neglecting her youngest son! She had been so tired recently, she had been putting a lot of responsibilities on Harry, and he was already overworked. Probably all the children were feeling a little neglected. Ginny resolved to start doing something about it immediately.

"Harry!" Ginny called to her husband, deciding to deal with Albus first.

"Yeah? Oh, you're back!" Harry called back.

"Where's Albus?" Ginny asked.

"Inside, I believe. Would you go and get him? Apparently, there aren't many nice days left before the weather turns. So, it would be good for us all to spend some time outside," Harry called.

"Alright! Who told you that, though?" Ginny asked.

"Ron," Harry said.

"He's not always correct in predicting the weather!" Ginny shot back.

"Yeah, but I think he's right on this occasion, considering its late Autumn!"

Ginny nodded before turning around and going back inside to look for Albus. Her brother, (surprisingly) was very good at predicting the weather; and as a result, became the weather man. He was usually pretty spot on. However, there were times when he wasn't.

Like the time Ginny and Harry took the kids out to the park because it was going to be a lovely day, and the wind had blown all day, and in the second half, it had rained non-stop. Then Luna's wedding was postponed due to his predicting of torrential downpours, and it had been sunny all day. However, as a general rule, Ron was correct with his weather predictions; which was surprising for everyone. Even more so when he actually went into the Muggle world to study weather.

Albus wasn't in the living room, she could see that: so, he was probably in his room. That was where he normally was, anyway. James was always teasing his younger brother, no matter how much they tried to tell him to stop it. He never listened, even after being locked in his room for a whole day, with only food and water for company. Albus, therefore, spent most his time in his room as that was sanctuary.

Because James was consistently teasing or just being annoying to poor Albus, they decided to have a rule that if someone was in their room, they were not to be disturbed unless a valid excuse was provided.

When Ginny reached Albus's room, she found the door shut. That didn't concern Ginny; like her, Albus liked to keep his door shut, which became a problem as Harry liked to keep the doors open. Ginny knocked on Albus's door, then opened it. Albus was sitting at his desk, reading. He looked up at the sound of the door opening.  
"Mum," Albus acknowledged brightly.

"What are you doing, honey?" Ginny asked, walking into his bedroom.

"Why are there letters? You told me math was all about numbers," Albus said, pointing at the book he was reading.

Ginny stared at Albus blankly. "Come again?" she asked.

"Why are there letters in this math book? You told me maths was numbers," Albus said.

"Well, what sort of math book is it?" Ginny asked, going over to his desk. She saw that it was an Algebra book. When she saw that it was the second book on it, her mouth fell open.

"Algebra," Albus said very slowly. He struggled to pronounce it right: he kept wanting to say Agrabah.

"Oh, well, Algebra has letters in to help with real-world problems. Like, if you wanted to know how much four hundred robes would cost; you might use it then. It makes things simpler; if you're writing a long-complicated list of things you need to buy and you're working out how much it will all cost, you'd use it then, too," Ginny explained.

Really, she wasn't sure what Algebra was herself. What she had just told Albus was the response Harry gave her when she had asked him. It was all she knew.

"Oh, really?" Albus said, looking excited.

"But where did you get the book from?" Ginny asked.

"James's room," Albus said quietly.

"Albus!"

"Sorry! But he wasn't reading them, and I just wanted to have a look!" Albus said.

"Alright, how about you put the books back, and tomorrow we can go and get you your own ones on the way back from the shops?" Ginny suggested.

"Okay!" Albus said excitedly. He quickly closed the book, grabbed the other one, got up and ran to James's room to put them away. Then he came back to Ginny.

"What now, then?" Albus asked.

"How about we go and play with the others? We can play Gobstones if you like; I know how much you love that game," Ginny suggested.

"Really! Yeah! Let's go!" Albus cried, jumping up and down.

Ginny offered her hand to him, and he took it. Then they walked downstairs to go outside.

 **###(Next day)########**

As Ginny promised, the next day she took him to a book shop, where they got the 'Algebra workbook 1,' and a couple of year-seven maths books. Albus was very excited.

"Mummy?" he asked on their way home. The bookshop and the other shops Ginny wanted to go to were not that far away, so they had walked there.

"Yes, Albus?"

"I know Daddy likes helping me with maths, but can you do it? I don't get to do a lot of this sort of thing with you," Albus said.

"Of course I will. How about we start on the book when we get home?" Ginny suggested. She was quite looking forward to it; it would give her a chance to make it up to her son. She would tackle the rest of them that evening.

She hadn't got to have a lot to do with Albus's Muggle education: out of no one's fault but her own. She had been so busy with her own work and looking after them all, she had not been helping any of the children with their Muggle education. Luckily, Harry was keen on them learning it, so he helped them.

When they got home, they went up to Albus's room. Albus opened up his newly brought Algebra book while Ginny pulled up a chair. When they were both seated, they started going through the book. Albus enjoyed every moment of it.

##############################################################

That evening after dinner, Ginny gathered her family in the living room. When Harry, Lily, James and Albus were seated, Ginny sat where she could be seen clearly, and she said, "I want to apologise to you all."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I have been unintentionally ignoring you and not helping you with your Muggle education. Recently, I haven't even been around to kiss you good night and stuff. I'm sorry; I just got so caught up in my work," Ginny said.

"It's okay, Ginny; we understand; I was like that not that long ago," Harry said, leaning forward and rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah! We can go back to being the big happy family we were!" Lily cried excitedly.

They had all noticed Ginny's distantness, but Harry had asked them to keep quiet about it for a little while: they all agreed.

"We all make mistakes, Mum; don't worry about it," Albus said.

"Yeah! You're still our mum," James said.

"Thanks guys; you are the best family I could ever have," Ginny said, smiling. She pulled James into a hug, and the rest joined in.

"How about you read us a story, Mum?" Lily asked.

"Alright, how about I read _Hansel and Gretel_?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah!" cried James and Albus.

"No! It's too sad!" Lily said.

"Oh, come on, Lily; the witch is the only one who dies, and she's not very nice," James said, rolling his eyes at Lily.

"I suppose," Lily said.

"James! No need for that," Harry said, trying not to go off at James. It was harmless, but they were sick of James not resisting to make fun of someone every single day.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Okay. Can you hand the book to me, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Harry said, getting up and bringing the book over to them and giving to Ginny.

"Okay, so, 'Once upon a time…'" Ginny read.

 **(Quite a few years Later.)**

"Knock! Knock!" someone knocked on the door, then they opened the door.

"Hello? It's us!" someone called.

Ginny rushed downstairs to see who it was. It was her son Albus and his fiancée, Jemma Longbottom: Hannah and Neville's daughter.

"Albus!" Ginny cried, rushing over to her son and giving him a hug.

"Mum," Albus responded softly, returning the hug.

"And, Jemma!" Ginny said, smiling at Jemma.

"Ginny," Jemma uncomfortably responded as Ginny hugged her, too.

"A week until your wedding; are you excited?" Ginny asked.

"Very, but nervous too," Jemma admitted.

"Well, come in. You'll have to try some of my cheesecake! That will give you something else to think about," Ginny said, leading them to the kitchen.

"A cheese cake? Have you been inventing your own recipes again?" Jemma asked. Ginny wanted to create her own cakes and stuff, but they usually ended up a disaster. She didn't stop trying, though.

"Yep, and I think it's a success!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Alright, we'll try it," Albus agreed.

"Alright, hold on!" Ginny said, rushing over to the fridge and getting the cheesecake out.

"What flavour is it?" Albus asked, curious.

"Mixed berry, cream and chocolate, with a dash of jasmine," Ginny said as she cut three pieces and swished her wand to summon three plates.

Ginny brought it over to the table and placed a plate in front of Jemma and Albus. She then sat down. Her cheese cake was a brown and red colour.

"This looks nice," Jemma said sincerely.

"Hopefully it tastes nice," Ginny said, crossing her fingers.

"Hopefully," Albus agreed.

"It tastes pretty good, Ginny," Jemma said after a couple of bites.

"Yeah, it's a success," Albus said, nodding at his mum.

"And I have to agree with you both; this is great. Now I will have to get Harry to have some," Ginny said, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, just tell him we both liked it and you'll be fine," Jemma said brightly.

"Yes, it will," Ginny agreed.

When they finished, Ginny flicked her wand and had the plates fly over to the sink and wash themselves, then sit neatly on the drying rack.

"Hey, Albus, remember that time you asked me why there were all those letters in James's Algebra book?" Ginny asked.

"Algebra?" questioned Jemma.

"It's a certain type of math. Yes, and you told me that was for writing long complicated shopping lists and working out what it will all cost," Albus said, remembering it well.

"Well, I found your old maths books! Hold on and I'll bring them down!" Ginny said springing up and rushing off.

"You never told me you learnt Muggle stuff," Ginny heard Jemma say..

"You never asked, and it seemed unimportant," Albus said.

"Well, would you teach me? Please?" Jemma begged.

"Sure, I will; but you could ask mum to teach you," Albus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I want you to teach me," Jemma said slyly.

"Alright," Albus said as Ginny came back with a box.

From the way she was carrying it, it must have been a heavy box.

"Here we go. What do you want done with them?" Ginny asked, putting the box down on the table.

"I'd like to take them home and look through them," Albus said.

"Okay; you may do that. Just ask me if I want to keep some of it before you throw it out," Ginny said, warning Albus.

"Okay, will do," Albus said, taking Ginny's warning to heart.

Ginny then sat down. They sat in silence for a while before Jemma asked, "So, what was Albus doing with James's math book?"

"Ah, well," Ginny started.

She then got into a long-winded explanation about how Albus burrowed a couple of James's books just to look through, how he asked about there being letters and numbers in it, and when she had said maths was all about the numbers. Albus's face was red until Ginny finished telling the tale.

"Oh my! That is so cute!" Jemma said delightedly.

"I know," Ginny said.

"Mum! You're embarrassing me!" Albus complained.

"No, she's not; she's telling me about you as a child, since you don't want to tell me," Jemma shot back.

"You want to hear more?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes please," Jemma nodded.

"What are we hearing about?" asked the voice of Harry. They all looked around to see that Harry had just arrived home.

"Oh no, not you too, Dad," Albus said, facepalming.


	4. Delight, departed: realms of passing

**Delight, departed: Realms of Passing**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 Stand In**

 **Category: Themed (Prefect 1's second themed)**

 **Prompt: Cookies**

 **Words: 2301**

 **This could be in the same Universe as my themed, if you wanted it to be so.**

 **Warning: mentions of poison, suicide and people dying.**

 **Thank you to my mum and sister for editing!**

* * *

Death was a funny thing. People hardly ever thought of it, or what might happen when you do die: it never occurred to people. But no one would ever know, would they? Once you're dead, you're dead: there is no way of telling the living what happens. People don't even know if you can take things with you, such as your wedding ring or a tin full of cookies.

After defeating Voldemort and ending the war, Harry got thinking about life and death, and he came up with this strange idea: when he died, could he take something with him? Because of this idea, Harry decided when he died, he would take a tin of cookies with him. If he could take the cookies into the afterlife, he could offer them to his parents, Sirius, Remus and everyone else he hoped would be waiting for him in the next world.

That prospect excited Harry, and it meant he was looking forward to the day he died. Yes, it would be sad that he had died, but it would be a happy day for him: he would finally be able to catch up with a whole heap of people, and be able to meet his parents! However, he was determined to take something with him, and, since everyone liked them, why not cookies?

Unfortunately, or fortunately, (depending on how you looked at it) it was a very long time before Harry got to test his idea out. In fact, he nearly forgot about the cookies he was going to take with him. However, he did remember about baking them before his time came.

This meant that when he died he was holding a box of cookies. His living family and the nurses at St'Mungos all thought it was weird, but since it was his last wish and people respected last wishes, they didn't question it.

As Harry felt his hour draw near, he took his cookies that had been on the table next to him before that, laid down on his hospital bed and closed his eyes. There wasn't that much more to dying. When the time came, he just felt his spirit slip out of his body. Painless, quick; it had everything going for it. Harry didn't really notice he'd died until what he was lying on changed to something much harder.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw, -much to his excitement- he still had his cookies, and he was at a place that looked like King's Cross Station! The colours were different, the roof was higher, less people were about and there was one train that was gold colour, instead of rusty red or grey.

"Where do you think I need to go?" Harry asked himself, getting up and rattling his tin of cookies.

Something told him he should hop on the train. So, Harry did: why not? Hopefully it would take him to a more interesting place. He got on the train and sat in one of the compartments. Just before the train headed off, another person boarded the train. She joined Harry in his compartment as the train started off.

"How did you die?" the bronze-haired woman asked after sitting down for a while.

"Old age: you?" Harry asked. It was a very odd topic, but on the other hand, how many things were there to talk about when you were dead? And how you died, suddenly become very important.

"I poisoned myself," the woman dead-panned.

"Oh. I'm Harry: you?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Merry. Are you going to catch up with your family now you're dead? That's the norm' for people who die of old age, cancer, and things like that," Merry asked.

"Yes: it will be a family catch up. I never met my parents in the living world, so it's very exciting," Harry said.

"I did, but I wouldn't have minded if I hadn't: they were not very nice," Merry said looking out the window. They were passing lots of clouds.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. Then he opened the tin of cookies he had, and offered them to Merry. "Would you like a cookie? I brought them to share with my family, but you may share some."  
"Okay, thanks," Merry said smiling as she took a cookie.

"Cookies are the best, aren't they?" Harry said, closing the tin.

"Yes, they are. Haven't met a single person who doesn't like cookies," Merry said. Then she asked, "Have you died before?"  
"Not that I am aware of," Harry admitted.

"I have. This is my second life I've just ended," Merry said.

"What happens next, then?" Harry asked.

"We go to Heaven and spend some time there until god summons us. Then we will go onto our next life. We won't remember dying until we die again," Merry said.

"Ah; so that's what happens," Harry said, nodding understandingly.

He and Merry talked a little more. About family, about what happens next and a bit more. About then, the train slowed down, and they noticed they were going through some gold gates.

"Nearly there. You got on first, so when the train stops, you'll be getting off. I have a bit further to go," Merry said.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

When the train stopped, Harry stood up. "See you, Merry: hopefully we will catch up another time," Harry said.

"Yes, hopefully. Have fun meeting your family!" Merry said. Then Harry left the train.

As he stepped off the train, he saw two people standing on the platform. One was a woman with red-hair, and the other was a man with messy black-hair; much like Harry's hair in his youth. Harry looked at them, trying to work out where he had seen them. He had seen them before, as they looked familiar, but he couldn't place them.

"I wonder where I go now? Merry didn't mention that," Harry whispered to himself. Then he had an idea! "I'll ask those people," he decided. Harry walked over to the man and the woman.

"Um excuse me," Harry asked them.

"Yes?" the woman responded.

"Where do I go now? This is my first time in the afterlife," Harry asked.

"Don't worry; you are not the first: many ask us that question. That is why we're here: we heard a train coming and since we live next door, we decided to pop round," the woman said.

"That's nice. I'm Harry Potter. I suppose my surname doesn't mean anything now, does it?" Harry guessed.

"Harry?" the man asked.

"Yes: lots of people are called Harry, though," Harry said, giving the man a strange look. He was being very weird.

"It's you!" the woman said happily.

"What are you guys on about?!" Harry asked, confused and annoyed. Confused about what they were on about, and annoyed they were going on about nothing related to Harry.

"Don't you remember us?"

"No; should I?" Harry asked, starting to feel really confused.

"We're you're parents! Lily and James!" Lily (the woman) said.

"Oh! That's why you like so familiar!" Harry said, nodding. Then he said with a warm smile, "It's so nice to meet you at last."  
"And you, Harry," James (the man) said. Lily couldn't hold back any longer: she grabbed James and Harry and they all had a hug.

When they broke, Harry said, "Wow: that's what a parent's embrace feels like then?"  
"Yes, it is. Come on; Sirius, Remus and Tonks will be so happy to see you," James said.

"They're here too?" Harry asked, looking for confirmation.

"Where else?" Lily said laughing. Then they left the platform via the station.

As they walked the apparently, short walk; Harry said showing his tin, "I brought these cookies to share with you all. I felt as though I should, it being like a family gathering and all."  
"That is real sweet, Harry! And what a great idea!" Lily said beaming.

"Thanks," Harry said blushing. It was a very small idea, and it seemed a bit ridiculous getting such warm praise for it, but Harry secretly enjoyed it.

James then started talking about all the fun they were going to get up to. Harry suspected James would have mentioned mischief and pranks too, if it weren't for the fact Lily was right there. Harry might not know a great deal about his parent's time at Hogwarts, but he knew enough to know Lily wasn't a fan of pranks.

Harry didn't mind pranks as long as they were harmless. But, if he had had to admit it, right at the moment, he wouldn't care what he did, as long as he got to spend sometime with his father and mother. He didn't have any current plans except for getting to know them well before God called upon him. And so far, that was proving to be very promising.

As they reached where Lily and James's lived now, Harry looked around to take in the styles and colours. It was all very simple, and the colours were bright. Everything was in shining gold or white. It was a very bright sight, but a very nice one too.

Lily and James then lead Harry into their house. They're house was very nice inside: very homely, very warm; and nice natural colours. As they walked more into the house, Harry noticed a strong burning smell.

"It smells like someone's been burning things," Harry said. He couldn't help but comment on it.

"Yes! Sirius! Have you been cooking again?!" called Lily suspiciously.

"No!" the voice of Sirius called back. Then there was a loud noise from the kitchen which suggested someone had dropped a pot on the ground.

As they walked into the kitchen, Harry, James and Lily saw Sirius and Remus quickly packing pots away and trying to hide something very burnt. Harry suspected it was supposed to be a cake, but it didn't end very well. Luckily, Harry had brought some cookies.

"If your going to lie, can you at least do a better job of it?" Lily huffed annoyedly.

"We were not expecting you to be home so soon," Sirius quickly said.

"What were you making?" James asked curious.

"A cake; but genius here wanted to make it without reading instructions," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"What's the fun in that?!" Sirius said.

"Oh dear," James said shaking his head.

"We brought Harry!" Lily said pushing Harry in front.

"Harry?" questioned Sirius and Remus. Then they rushed forward and hugged Harry. Lily and James quickly joined in.

When they broke, Sirius joked, "Finally decided to join us, Harry?"  
"Yep, finally. I brought some cookies to celebrate this reunion," Harry said pushing the tin of cookies he had brought forward.

"Nice. Smart thinking, Harry," Remus said nodding.

"Thank you. Where is Tonks?" Harry asked.

"She's on her way. She should be here any minute," Remus said.

"Can't wait to see her again. I've been looking forward to seeing you all, or finally meeting you all, for a while, now. It's been such a long time," Harry said, his voice shaking quite a lot.

"We have, too," Lily said.

"Yes; it's finally the time we can get to know you, Harry," James nodded.

"You'll have great fun! These guys are great," Sirius said, putting a hand on Lily and James's shoulder.

"I can't wait," Harry said honestly. He had wanted to get to know his parents for such a long time now, and it was finally time.

He has finally gotten to meet them, and now he was going to get to know them. It was to be one of the best times he will have ever had; in eternity. Then adding Sirius and Remus into the mix, it was like a big family get together. Admittedly, it might be long after when most people might expect one, (in other words; they would expect it to be in the world of living) but Harry didn't mind. As long as he got to know them, it would be fine.

"Shall we sit down?" Lily asked.

"Sounds good. And it shouldn't smell in there," Remus said holding his nose. Harry did have to agree: the smell of burnt cake was not very nice.

"Hold on," Lily said. She pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the source of the offending smell. She vanished it, and the smell was still around, but it was not as strong.

"Nice idea," Harry nodded.

"Thanks: thank you very much," Lily said as they moved into the next room.

After sitting down, Harry placed the tin in the centre of the table. It was not open yet, as they were waiting for Tonks. Can't share cookies until everyone is there!

"I wonder how much longer Tonks is going to be?" James asked.

"You just say that because you want to get into the cookies," Harry said grinning.

"Can't even deny it," James muttered darkly. Everyone else laughed.

Then they heard the sound of the door opening, then shutting. They turned as they heard footsteps come their way. Seconds later, Tonks appeared.

"Watcha, Harry!" Tonks cried upon seeing Harry. Harry stood up and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Tonks," Harry said. He had missed Tonks: she was always the life of the party!

"You too, Harry. How have you been?" Tonks asked as they broke their hug.

"I've been well. Sit down and I'll tell you all about it," Harry said.

Remus quickly stood up and offered Tonks his seat, and then he got a new one for himself from the next room. When everyone was seated, Harry opened the tin and they started eating the cookies while Harry started sharing what had happened since they left the living plain. Laughter soon followed, and Harry couldn't help but think:  
' _I'm glad to be here.'_


	5. Silvanus Kettleburn

**Silvanus Kettleburn**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 (Stand in)**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Professor Silvanus Kettleburn**

 **Words: 331**

 **An AU.**

* * *

Silvanus Kettleburn loved teaching. He loved teaching people new things, and he loved all the children's eager faces at every lesson.

Unfortunately, he was a magnet for trouble. He had lost two limbs and got lots of bruises, scratches and cuts. He had gotten them from varies magical creatures. Every class, he had something happen to him. And his pupils quite often got injured, too. That was why Silvanus got over fifty probations: through being unobservant.

Despite all this, Silvanus was well loved by his students because he made the lessons fun and interesting. His favourite students were Fred and George Weasley. With all this, Fred and George Weasley gave him a special magical animal as a retirement gift:

"Professor," Fred Weasley started. Professor Kettleburn turned around to see Fred and George Weasley, two of his students in his last class ever at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Mr Fred Weasley and Mr George Weasley?" Professor Kettleburn asked.

"We are your last class at Hogwarts, right?" George Weasley asked.

"Yes," their Professor said slowly.

"Well, we thought we'd give a retirement gift before the class started," Fred Weasley said, handing out a box with air holes put into it.

"What is it?" Professor Kettleburn asked, taking the box with his one hand and putting it on a nearby barrel.

"Open it and see!"  
Professor Kettleburn opened it and pulled out a creature that looked suspiciously like a fire crab. "It's a fire crab we have experimented on: it now breathe water instead of fire; and we thought we'd give it to you," George Weasley explained.

"Oh!" Professor Kettleburn said, sounding excited.

Then the crab sprayed water into Professor Kettleburn's face, and he was sent tumbling to the ground. Fred and George quickly looked at each other, expecting their Professor to get mad at him.

"Excellent! That is so awesome! Thank you, Weasleys; and ten points each for such a wonderful gift!" Professor Kettleburn cried happily, as the rest of the class started to arrive.


	6. The Blue Rose

**The Blue Rose**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 (Stand in)**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Blue (colour)**

 **Words: 851**

 **Okay, this is based of the prologue of the Sliver Rose Ballet. AU where The Gryffindor girls are all a bit closer. And Jessica Casper is the unnamed female mentioned to share a dorm with Hermione.**

* * *

 _Dark figures approached her. Each figure held a big round mirror, and each figure wore blue gloves. One wore a blue rose in their lapel. Lavender Brown desperately tried to get away from them, but every time it looked like she was getting away, she would get grabbed by one that had snuck up behind her; and it forced her to look at the horrible picture in the mirror._

 _Each mirror reflected Lavender back as an old woman. An ugly old hag; and her beautiful blue nightgown did not fit because she had shrunk with age. Lavender screamed at what she saw and tried to wiggle out of her captor's grasp. She didn't succeed though._

 _"Look at you!"  
"Ugly! Ugly!"  
cried the blue gloved figures as the drew closer, holding up their big mirrors._

 _"No! NO! YAHHH! Get away from me!" Lavender cried, trying not to look at the mirrors. But that was not possible, she couldn't look away, and for some reason, she couldn't close her eyes, either._

"Lavender! Please wake up!" Parvati Patil pleaded. Lavender opened her eyes and looked up to see Parvati was holding onto her as if she had been trying to shake her awake. Lavender then saw Fay Dunbar, Hermione Granger and the other girl, Jessica Casper, were all standing at the foot of Lavender's bed. Parvati let go of Lavender.

Lavender looked down at herself to see she was wearing her favourite blue nightdress, and it fit as well as it always had. She then looked across at the mirror to see she was still fifteen, and no an ugly old witch.

"What happened?" Lavender asked, looking down at her hands.

"You were screaming in your sleep, 'no! No! Get away from me!' We tried to wake you, and we were all starting to get worried when Parvati couldn't wake you up," Jessica said, still looking concerned.

"Oh. Sorry," Lavender apologised.

"Do you want to talk about it? We're all awake anyway," Fay asked.

"Okay, but don't laugh if it seems silly; which it probably will. I was dreaming I had turned into an old and ugly woman, and there were these dark figures wearing blue gloves rubbing it in my face with huge mirrors. My biggest fear is becoming ugly!" Lavender said, shuddering as she remembered the dream.

"That sounds awful!" Parvati cried sincerely.

"I wouldn't worry though, Lavender: if anyone's going to become an ugly old witch, it's going to be me," Hermione said, partly being truthful, and partly trying to make Lavender feel better.

"There is nothing wrong with how you look!" cried Jessica.

"Anyway, we're only fifteen. There are still years before we turn into old women, ugly or otherwise," Fay pointed out.

"True. But what did the people wearing blue gloves mean?" Hermione asked, scratching her head. They had to mean something, because why would Parvati remember them if they didn't?

"Oh! So, there is something the fantastic Hermione Granger doesn't know!" Fay said gleefully.

"Fay! Don't you start!" Jessica cried, ready to break up a fight if one so happened to occur.

"Well, Lavender only might have been able to see their hands, and maybe it was to show she had been feeling blue? Because she has been a bit down recently," Parvati said thoughtfully.

"This is not the first dream like this, I have to say: and they have been making me depressed," Lavender admitted.

"How about we talk about it?" Parvati suggested.

Then the girls chatted a bit and had a few hugs. They talked about their dreams, and the symbolism of blue gloves and a blue rose; then they made a few jokes about getting old and ugly. By the end, Lavender felt much better: she might become ugly, but that will still be a long way away, and she might not go ugly, anyway.

"Good girl. Come on, let's try to get back to sleep," Parvati suggested after a few minutes of silence. Hermione, Jessica and Fay nodded, and they all went to their beds while Lavender just lay back down and went to sleep. And fortunately, the nightmare didn't come back, so the rest of her sleep was not disturbed.

 **!?(Next Day)?!  
** The next morning, as Parvati, Lavender, Fay, Jessica and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco Malfoy come up to Hermione.

"Malfoy," the five girls acknowledged. Malfoy hadn't been nice to any of them, especially Hermione, until recently; and it made them all a bit suspicious.

"Casper, Brown, Dunbar, Granger, Patil," Malfoy nodded. Then he asked Hermione, "Granger, would you—"  
But then he stopped as Lavender jumped behind Parvati.

"Wha?" questioned Parvati, glancing behind at Lavender.

"He's wearing blue gloves!" Lavender stammered. She had only just noticed he was wearing blue gloves.

Everyone looked at each other, then Malfoy's hands to see he was indeed wearing blue gloves. Everyone laughed. Lavender whacked herself in the face, then started laughing when she realised the silliness of it: Malfoy might be wearing blue gloves, but he was certainly not one of those figures! Malfoy looked at them all confusedly and then shook his head.


	7. Sisters and Their Ribbons

**Sisters and their ribbons**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 (stand in)**

 **Category: Short Story (additional short for Prefect 1)**

 **Prompt: Blue Hair Ribbon**

 **Words: 1168**

 **Main characters are Molly Weasley 2, Lucy Weasley.**

* * *

Molly Weasley and her sister, Lucy Weasley loved dressing up as pretty princesses. They loved wearing: prop tiaras, dresses for princesses, fancy shoes and hair ribbons. Molly had blue of everything, and Lucy had green of everything. It went with their eyes.  
Their mother seemed to like taking them shopping for new items at these shops run by Muggles. She even helped them dress up every now and then. The father on the other hand, didn't understand it, and thought they should be interested in more interesting things such as Broomstick Regulations.

Even when they were not playing dress ups, they still wore their hair ribbons. Molly always wore a blue hair ribbon, and Lucy always wore a green hair ribbon. Those ribbons were their favourite items of clothing. Though, their dad argued that ribbons were not clothes, but their mum, being a woman who understood these things, said ribbons were clothes.

Because they were always wearing hair ribbons, their mum, hardly ever bothered about buying hair ties. The girls had lots of hair ribbons, but ribbons lasted much longer then hair ties ever would, so mum didn't mind. It saved money that could be spent on other things!

%%%%&&&&*&&&&%%%%

One year, for over January, their mum decided they were to go on a holiday. Their dad, (of course) was against it. And when they arrived, Lucy and Molly could guess why: they were going to live like Muggles. Lucy and Molly were over excited about the idea, which sealed the idea, in their mum's opinion.

Every Saturday afternoon over their holiday, their parents would take the children to the nearby park to play. They would hang around for a while, and then one of their parents, sometimes both, would go and do some shopping. Living at a rent house, they only brought one week's supply of food at a time so they didn't make a mess.

One of the parents would go, as long as there were at least some other kids about their age and two adults, they were happy to leave their children. It was a safe place, with the Police Station next door. Today, there was a group of boys about the same age as Molly. Dad still stayed though: just in case, and their mum didn't want to put up with his complaining about Muggles.

It was fine while Lucy and Molly's mum was around, but as soon as she left and they got a bit further away from dad, the boys slowly migrated over to Lucy, and then started teasing and being mean to her. And being only five, Lucy didn't stand a chance, no matter how fiery she was, older boys were much stronger than her, so she couldn't stand up to them.

"Leave her alone!" Molly cried, realising what they were doing. She disparately looked around for her dad, to see he had disappeared somewhere.

"Oh, big sister coming to defend her little baby sister!" the smallest bully said, trying to stir Molly up. Lucy burst into tears after one of the boys knocked her to the ground.

"So, what if I am?!" Molly said, annoyed.

"We'll leave her alone if you give us your blue ribbon," the boy who must have been the leader said. The others all nodded.

Molly was standing there for a few minutes, trying to work out what they were talking about. Then she worked it out: they wanted her hair ribbon! She couldn't work out why they wanted it: maybe they were guessing it was a prized valuable of Molly's?

"If you promise to leave us alone, you can have it," Molly begrudgingly agreed. She didn't want to, but she had to look out for her sister.

"Deal," the boy said. Molly took her hair ribbon out and handing it to him. They all laughed and ran off.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked as Molly helped her up. Lucy was still a little teary in her eyes, but she had stopped crying.

"I don't know where dad is, and they were being mean to you: I had to do something!" Molly explained.

"Oh, okay," Lucy said understanding.  
"Lucy! Molly! Are you ready to go?" called Mum. Both girls turned to see their parents had come back.

"Mumma! Daddy!" they both cried, and they ran over to their parents and gave them a hug.

"Sorry for disappearing! Your mum rang me on this stupid contraption, and I had to go and help her with carrying the shopping," their dad apologised.

"That contraption is called a mobile phone, dear," their mum said amusedly. Having a Muggle-born parent, she was used to Muggle things.

"These mean boys came and attacked me after you left, and they wouldn't go unless Molly gave them her blue hair ribbon! And she did!" Lucy said.

"Really? Well done, Molly; that was very brave of you," mum said.

"Yes, that was brave of you," dad said.

"Thanks, mum and dad," Molly said, going red in the face.  
"Can we get her a new one?" Lucy asked.

"We go past a shop that sells ribbons on our way home, so I don't see why not? Come on, then," answered their father.

Then they left the park, with Molly skipping ahead. She missed her blue hair ribbon already, and she wanted to go and get the replacement as soon as possible. After a while, Lucy realised she was missing out in the fun, and she ran ahead of their parents to keep up with Molly.

Lucy and Molly arrived at the ribbon shop first. They had to wait almost five minutes before their parents finally caught up. They went inside and went straight over to the blue ribbons. "Which one do you want?" the girl's dad asked.

"The sparkly one!" Molly cried, pointing at the blue sparkly ribbon. Her mum unrolled a bit of ribbon, and then cut it off with the scissors nearby.

"Can I get a sparkly green one, so Molly and I match?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, dear," their father nodded. He took Lucy over to where the green ribbon was.

When they had the ribbon they wanted, they went and paid for it: but before they reached the cash register, Molly suddenly said, "I've changed my mind! I feel very brave, and I want to try a dark purple today! And anyway, I've got other blue ones at our real home."  
"Okay," mum nodded. She led Molly back to the blue ribbons, put the blue back, and they went over to the purple. Molly got a sparkly purple ribbon. They then went and paid.

Then they exited the shop. However, they didn't get far before the two girls insisted their parents put their new ribbons in their hair. Their parents agreed, and then they walked the rest of the way home with Molly wearing a sparkly purple hair ribbon, while Lucy wore a green one.

Molly missed her blue hair ribbon, but her new purple ribbon was a novelty.


	8. Power is Might?

**Power Is Might?**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 (stand-in)**

 **Category: Themed (Power doesn't corrupt, people do.)**

 **Prompt: Green**

 **Words: 2604**

 **This is an Au.**

* * *

Green was the colour of many things. Green was the colour of the trees, green was the colour of envy, green was the colour of acid, and green was the colour of snakes. But for Padma Patil, it was the colour of her eyes.

It seemed if you had green eye in Indian culture; you were untrustworthy, and you deserved to be given the cold shoulder. That was what Padma found, at any rate. She put up with it for a while, thinking it just was a thing that people were not used to, and they would stop doing it. But that never happened.

By the time Padma started at Hogwarts, she was feeling pretty down and depressed. Her housemates at Hogwarts didn't make any comment about her eye colour, in fact, they just ignored her, but she still had all that teasing and out casting from her family and Indian natives in her mind, and she was sure there would be more to come. It just got worse as she got older, too. The only person who changed as time went on was Parvati: she was getting better about it.

As Padma went through school, it occurred to her, if she got a high-powered ministry job, such as Minister for Magic: they could no longer bully her and she would be more powerful than them, which meant she'd be able to lock them up if they annoyed her too much. That idea had a lot of appeal to Padma, and she began to look up what you needed to do to become Minister for Magic.

After her disastrous Yule Ball experience with Ron Weasley, Padma decided for sure she would become Minister for Magic. But, how dare that pitiful excuse for a human being dare ignore her, and get upset when she wanted to go and dance with another boy! However, her new dance partner didn't prove to be much better when he insulted her choice of dress colour: she was wearing a bright green and pink Indian style dress, and he insulted it; that had made Padma very upset.

From there, Padma worked as hard as possible to get above all these people. She was so pleased when she got the Prefect Badge before her fifth year. As usual, her parents couldn't care less but were upset Parvati didn't get a badge.  
"How dare that green-eyed whore get the Prefect badge, and sweet Parvati didn't!" her parents said. That upset Padma, and she ran off to find somewhere to cry. Parvati soon found her and sat with her.

"I don't think you're a whore. And I think mamma and papa are very mean to say that," Parvati said.  
"It's all right, Parvati; you don't need to explain yourself. I'll show them that I'm not a whore, and they have no right to ignore me!" Padma vowed.

&&&&%%%%%*&&&&%%%%

When Padma returned to school, she worked herself to the limit. If she wanted to become Minister for Magic, she needed top marks. Padma believed she was capable, but she just needed to work for it.

It was hard with Umbridge around, but Padma kept up. She joined the DA because of Umbridge: she needed to be actually doing proper work to get good marks in her Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Even when they got caught, Padma still believed it was worth it. On the whole as far as she could make out, getting good marks in O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S was more important than having a clean school record for getting high up in the ministry.

After that, Padma stayed at school, working hard. He parents withdrew Parvati, despite Parvati's protests, but they didn't care what Padma did. Padma suspected they were kind of hoping she would die while at Hogwarts. But Padma survived it all.

She fought when the few Death Eaters who had come to kill Dumbledore arrived, and she fought again when the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who came back the next year. A lot of people died, but Padma was among the living. Despite the near deaths, and the depression her family had caused her, Padma had a strong will to survive.

She might not be the presses favourite, like Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for example, but she had her name mentioned as one of the living in the war, and she was one of the ones thanked for fighting. That made Padma's day.

After seeing the newspaper, her relatives began to realised even though she had green eyes and was different, she was still a talented and good person, and they started treating her better. The news didn't make her parents treat her any better; they treated her the same as always.

Because of the interruptions and the closure of the school due to the war, Padma had to return to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. It had been annoying because she was almost done, but she was glad, too. Padma was not quite ready to leave Hogwarts just yet.

She found the repeat of her Seventh year much easier, but that was because she had done it all already. She found it a bit cheap she had to repeat the whole year, but Padma could understand it. Everyone was still getting back on their feet from the war, and it was just easier to make every student repeat their work instead of letting them pick up from where they left off. Especially the younger years.

Things started to change for Padma though: like she found herself talking to her housemates more. Apparently, they were feeling bad for not talking to her a bit more. And then there was Draco; for the first time in her life, Padma found someone she liked in a romantic way. That happened in late November.

"Oh bother," Padma sighed as her scarf blew off and into the Black Lake. As soon as it touched the water, the ice started to form around it immediately, and then something grabbed it and pulled it down into the lake.  
"No getting it back now, I suppose," Padma sighed sadly.

"Sorry about your scarf," someone behind Padma said. Padma turned around to see it was Draco Malfoy.

"You didn't do anything: why are you apologising?" Padma asked.

"I was practising a wind creation charm, and it worked, but it sent your scarf into the lake. Here, have mine as an apology," Draco said, taking off his Slytherin green and silver scarf. Padma hadn't had a lot of activity with Draco before the war, but these days, he seemed different. She supposed he had been forced to mellow out a bit and lost some of his arrogance, and he now seemed a bit nicer.

"Oh, thank you. It will go with my eyes," Padma said taking it.

"And so it does! Your eyes are green. I've only just noticed," Draco said smiling embarrassedly.

"And I wouldn't have expected you to," Padma said, giggling slightly.

She and Draco stared at each other for a while, before Draco finally said, "Well, I've got to go. See you, Patil!"  
"Bye, Malfoy! And thanks for your scarf!" Padma called as he walked away.

#####%%%%*%%%%#####

Over the rest of the term, Padma and Draco met up quite a lot, and become on first name basis, then it went to girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. Padma was happy during that time. She had someone who understood her, and someone she could study with, and who appreciated her idea of becoming Minister for Magic.

When they left Hogwarts, both Draco and Padma went and worked in the ministry, and worked hard, especially Padma. After a few years, she was almost there; she was almost at the top. When Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to step down from Minister for Magic, Padma immediately started working to get that job. Soon after though, Padma discovered she had opposition: Hermione Granger.

Knowing she didn't stand a chance of getting more votes than Hermione, Padma began to think up lies about Hermione to get the people to vote for her, instead. It was very dishonest she knew, but if that's what it took to get above a publicly more favourite person, then so be it.

After she had thought up a few lies, she owled a few reporters and arranged a meeting with one of them. Padma made her skin look lighter, and she but on green framed glasses, and a green Muggle suit. Padma Patil had dark skin, never wore glasses and never wore muggle suits; so, Padma thought she was pretty safe. She couldn't go as herself because if people discovered, that would ruin her chances. No, it was much safer to be disguised.

The first lie Padma span was to a reporter called Jasmine Lillies; that lie was that Hermione had ducked out of the war at an early stage, and had been dragged back in to get back. It wasn't that bad, per say, but it would hopefully dampen the public's view of her.

And it did. Padma found a lot more people were talking about Hermione more negatively now: she had to try very hard not to jump for joy, especially when she had Draco around. If he ever discovered what Padma had been up to, he would get very upset.

Two and a half weeks after the first lie had been released, Padma released another one. This one was slightly more truthful but just as damaging. This one was that Hermione Granger as a girl dated a lot of guys; like up to three at once. And with one at least, she had a nasty break up with.

That stirred the public even more. If you wanted to get them not to like someone, or you wanted rumours to go around, just spread a private life lie, and it would work! Padma was very happy; her climb to power was going very well, and she was pretty sure she was getting to the peak, now.

####$$$$*$$$$####

A few months later, the votes from the election for Minister for Magic had finished coming through. Padma thought she had a very good chance of getting the spot, with all the work she had been doing. She had span quite a few more lies about Hermione, and raised her own profile, and gotten very popular with the public, thus, gaining political power.

Now though, Padma along with Hermione and the rest of the Ministry, were gathered in the main hall, waiting for the results to be announced. Padma was dressed in green robes, with an emerald embraided over her chest.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it is time to announce the new Minster for Magic! But first, I would like to thank Kingsley for all the work he put in as Minister!" Percy Weasley said, with his voice being amplified by the amplifying spell.

Kingsley, who was standing near the front, turned around and nodded as everyone clapped. "Thank you," he said.

"And now, the winner of the election and the new Minister for Magic is… Padma Patil! Congratulations, Padma!" Percy cried. All of Padma's friends and followers who were there clapped and cheered madly.

Percy then gestured for Padma to come up the front and give a few words, "Hello, fellow witches and wizards; and thank you for coming. I look forward to hearing what you want in the future of magical England, and what you want from me. And, I'll try my best to be a just as good minister for magic as Kingsley Shacklebolt was!"  
Everyone clapped again. Padma smiled and waved at them all, before stepping back. Percy stepped forward again.

"Well done, Padma, and better luck next time, Hermione Granger. And thank you, everyone, for coming!" Percy said, and the crowd clapped some more. When they finished everyone went home for the day. Though, in Padma and Hermione's case, they had to give a few interviews on their way out.

####$$$$*$$$$####

Over the next few years, Padma did really well as Minister for Magic, and she did a lot of great things for the community. Of course, a few people rose up to try and get the Minister for Magic spot; but a few lies and a few favours, and Padma was guaranteed to stay in.

She was happy as Minister for Magic, too. She had power, she had respect; and finally, her parents (they'd written to her) finally saw her as a daughter to be proud of. Padma getting in also helped Parvati's business: she ran a beauty parlour, that was not doing very well until Padma hired her as the chief beautician for the high up ministry wizards and witches when they went to Ministry functions.

However, not everything was so rosy. The relationship between Padma and Draco was falling apart. Which wasn't surprising considering how much time Padma at least, spent working. She hadn't seen their relationship falling yet; but as far as she was concerned, the main thing for her was keeping up the good work as Minister for Magic.

One day, when she got home from the ministry, she found the shared house between herself and Draco very quiet. Which was unusual. "Draco? Draco?" Padma called. She started looking around for him.

After a while of looking downstairs, she heard something upstairs. Padma slowly and quietly climbed the stairs, holding one of her hands around her wand, which was in her pocket. She didn't find anything upstairs until she came to her office.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?" Padma asked as she entered her office, and saw Draco looking around.

Draco quickly slammed shut the draw he was looking through, and span around. "This way," Draco said icily, going past Padma to the room they shared. Padma quickly followed.

On the bed, were the clippings, letters and plans of Padma getting to the Minster spot in the first place. Padma gasped: that was all well-hidden! How had he found it?!  
"Care to explain this?" Draco calmly asked. Padma could see he was sieving with anger, though.

"It was all necessary! You know how much I wanted that spot! And I was so close; I couldn't let Hermione take it from me!" Padma cried.

"You were dishonest! When I first met you, you wouldn't have done that! Has that want for the power of Minster for Magic corrupted you?!" Draco screamed.

"What if it has! It got me what I want! Anyway, people in power are always dishonest!" Padma screamed back.

"And on top of that, you have been so caught up in your work our relationship has gone down the drain!" Draco said, crying slightly.

"No, it hasn't!"  
"Yes, it has. You just haven't noticed. I can't deal with it anymore, Padma: this is it. You obviously think work is more important than our relationship, and I've tried for you, but I can't do it anymore," Draco said sounding down. Then he flicked his wand and had magic pack his stuff.

"Please, Draco! Give me another chance! Now that you have shown me what I've been doing wrong, I can make this work! Please!" Padma pleaded. She wasn't going to let Draco go; she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Padma; I can't risk it. Goodbye, I hope the rest of your ministry campaign goes well," Draco said as his bags finished packing themselves.

"Draco! Wait!" Padma cried through her tears as Draco left. "DRACO! DRACO!"

Then she heard the floo go, and Padma realised he was gone. She broke down in tears in her bedroom and cried. Her tears placing wet splotches all over her green carpet.


	9. A Glass incident

**A Glass incident**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Broken Wine Glass**

 **Words: 521**

* * *

Wine glasses were really interesting to look at. They came in interesting shapes, had interesting patterns on them, and sometimes the glasses were painted; which looked very pretty; especially when animals were painted onto them. They looked good from every angle and looked different from every angle.

Even when the wine glasses became broken wine glasses, they were still interesting, though in a different way. When glasses broke, you could see the patterns and paint much better, and you could see how they were made.

Daphne Greengrass found that about wine glasses, and she loved admiring glasses. She loved staring at her father's collection of wine glasses; they were so interesting and pretty; and there were so many! Then there were the champagne glasses: don't get her started on that! You'd be there forever! Every time her father got new wine glasses, Daphne would be there staring at them. She would stare at them for ages.

One day though, Daphne decided she wanted a closer look. Daphne found a chair, and moved it close to the cupboard, and climbed onto the chair and opened the door. Both of those things took a bit of time, with Daphne only been seven. Daphne then looked at them all: which one would she take? She then spotted a glass painted with purple on a high shelf, and she reached up to grab in.

Unfortunately, as she struggled to reach it, a few glasses were pushed down by her arm, and they landed on the ground and smashed. That gave her a terrible fright, and she gave a small yelp in fright.

"What the hell?" Daphne's father said, charging in. He looked very worried, which was not surprising.

"The wine glasses broke! They fell down and smashed!" Daphne sobbed as she jumped down; carefully avoiding the shards.

"Oh dear," her dad said, bending down and hugging Daphne as she rushed towards him. "It's okay; your safe, the glass didn't hurt you."

"What is happening? Is Daphne alright?" Daphne's mother asked, running in.

"There are broken wine glasses: Daphne climbed up on that chair and knocked some down," Daphne's father explained.

"Oh, poor darling!" Daphne's mother said, grabbing Daphne and giving her a bear hug. Daphne splattered slightly, mostly from the shock of it.

"I better clean these broken wine glass shards up, otherwise Astoria will come down and get some glass stuck up her foot because she decides to ran across them," Daphne's father said. Then he flicked his wand to summon a broom and dust pan, and got it to get to work.

"Mummy, if Astoria gets 's glass up her foot, would that be bad?" Daphne asked, starting to cry.

"Yes, but don't worry; nothing will happen now your father is cleaning up the glass," her mother said, calming her.

But Daphne didn't believe that. She vowed right then to make sure Astoria never ever got broken wine glass shards up her foot. Later on, she made a vow to protect Astoria from everything. That second vow came after Astoria got injured in a hall way duel. But that's a story for another time.


	10. Dreams of Children

**Dreams of Children**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Sixth Year**

 **Category: Themed (true happiness. Fluff de la fluff.)**

 **Prompt: We're all mad here**

 **Words: 2148**

 **Au?**

* * *

"We're all mad here," a twelve-year-old Susan Bones whispered joylessly as she watched the party the adults were having from a chair on the side. The other children were sitting with her. It was a gathering between the Bones, the Turpins, the Abbotts and the Jones. Today, they were gathered at Abbott Manor. Last time it had been the Turpins home, and the time before that it was the Bones' home.

The four families had been friends for ages. Their gatherings were always fun, and quite often got a little mad, especially when the adults started drinking a bit. Which was why Susan couldn't help but think 'we're all mad here.' Dancing on table tops, enchanting chickens to play bagpipes, summoning paint balls and hitting each other with it. Those were the kind of things that happened.

But the children: Hannah Abbott, Susan, Megan Jones and Lisa Turpin loved it all. They loved every bit of silliness; it was all great to them. They were not allowed to do most of these things, being under age and most things required magic, but they got plenty of enjoyment from just watching, and there were a few things they could join in on.

One time though, Hannah said, looking very bored, "Why can't we join in all of it?"  
"Because we're not old enough to use magic outside of school," Lisa said, whilst trying to sound like one of the adults. She at least couldn't understand why the adults couldn't work out ways to include the children.

"Well, we should make up our own activities! Something only we find fun! That way, we're entertained and enjoying ourselves instead of feeling sad because we can't join in with the adults yet!" Megan decided.

"Since when have you been decisive and forward, Megan?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only just now," Megan responded.

"What should we do then?" Hannah asked with her eyes sparkling.

"You know that Muggle stuff, Lego: we could cover the living room with it! And it's not like they're not making a mess here!" Susan suggested.

"That would be fun! Come on!" Lisa said jumping up. They other three jumped up, and they ran upstairs to Hannah's bedroom, where the Lego was.

When they had the Lego, they carried it all down to the living room, and started playing with it. They made all kinds of things, and threw a lot of it around. They made Big Ben, Hogwarts, Kings Cross Station and Gringotts.  
However, after making that, they got bored and went upstairs again. After talking about it for a while, they started to climb onto the roof and watch the stars. That was very risky - they had to avoid being because it was too dangerous to be on the roof; but it would be worth it. As it turned out, they got up with no drama.

They spent a long time up there, enjoying watching the stars. The stars were so pretty, and it felt like they were in a timeless zone. When they got bored of that, (after an hour) they went exploring rooms they were not normally allowed in, such as the attic. The attic was the most interesting place. They found all kinds of things: old wands, paint and much more.

They tried making chickens that played bagpipes with the wands, but that didn't go very well. The best they managed was an old hat sounding like a frog. Then they moved onto the paint. They covered the entire attic and spare rooms on the top floor with paint. There was paint everywhere, and all over the children. Lisa was purple and red, Susan was green and yellow, Hannah was blue and orange, and Megan was black and pink. They had other colours on them, but those were the main ones.

Luckily, that would be easy to clean. They all knew cleaning charms, they learnt them in their first year at Hogwarts: so, they found the old wands again and cleaned themselves up. Lisa just made herself worse though: so, in the end, Megan took pity on her and cleaned Lisa up for Lisa.

After that, they decided to have a pillow fight, being less messy than paint. The pillows, being stuffed with feathers didn't live very long, unfortunately. Pretty quickly, there were feathers all over the room where the spare pillows, bed clothes and stuff were kept.

"This was a great idea! We have had so many great ideas!" Megan said when they were lying on the floor afterwards.

"Yeah! It was a blast!" Lisa said smiling. Then she sneezed: a feather was right next to her nose!  
"Should we go and see what the adults are up to?" Susan asked.

"Good idea! Come on!" Hannah said, getting up.

When everyone else was up, they walked downstairs to where the adults were. When they got there, they saw all their parents lying on the floor. "Some party," Susan commented.

"Looks like they got a little too mad and drank too much," Lisa said after sniffing her father's breath. Then she wrinkled her nose.

"We're all mad here, don't forget: especially us Abbotts," Hannah said cheerfully.

"But you know what this means?" Susan started. If the adults were asleep, they didn't have to go home!  
Hannah, Lisa and Megan all thought for a moment, then they said with Susan, "We have to stay overnight!"

"Yay!" then they cried.

"Come on! let's get you guys set up!" Hannah said. They ran upstairs to Hannah's room.

Hannah found a whole heap of sleeping bags, and laid them out on the floor of her bedroom. Then she found spare bedclothes for them all. They all changed, then climbed into the sleeping bags.

"It's been a good night," Susan said curling up.

"Best night ever," Megan agreed.

"Good night all!" they then all cried.

When the adults all woke in the morning, they all had a king-sized headache. And when they saw the mess the children made, they just thought, ' _Some party last night.'_

The clean up took a while, though, even with magic. They had to restuff all the pillows, pack up and clean up the Lego, clean up the paint and the mess the children had made with the stuff in the attic, and then they had to clean up the room they were partying in. The children managed to get out of it though: they said they had to do homework. The adults were happy about this, because being fun loving; children were very good at not being helpful with cleaning up stuff.

They did a bit of homework, but mostly they played hangman, and made up spooky stories. Though, they didn't do that much just in case someone's parent came up, and told them to stop because they were too young or their stories were too scary. Which was silly, but parents were parents.

One thing they did talk about though, was:

"Should we do that again next time?" Susan asked.

"Yeah! It was so much fun!" Lisa said, bouncing up and down. The previous evening was now her favourite evening where the four families had gathered.

"Yes, last night was the best! And we didn't get stone drunk!" Megan said smugly.

"So, it's settled; we will do it next time," Hannah said.

"And the next time, and the time after: we will do it forever!" Lisa cried.

"Even when we're adults?" questioned Susan.

"Yeah! Even then! But then we can add interesting things like flying pigs and chickens that play bagpipes!" Megan said giggling.

"Can't wait! When do you think we will next meet up for another round of madness?" Hannah asked.

"Lisa's birthday next month?" Susan said.

"That will probably be it," Megan nodded.  
"But that's such a long time away!" Lisa groaned.

"Yes: maybe it will be sooner if we do lots of nagging!" Megan said.

"Ooh! Nagging fun!" Lisa exclaimed gleefully.

"Good, you can do it: you can do our parents, too," Megan said, causing everyone, including herself, to laugh. Then they all did more of the homework. Lisa was drawing Unicorns and dragons at the same time.

%########################%

Seven year later, Hannah, Megan, Susan and Lisa had met up again at Hannah's home. It had been years since they met up like this. School, the war: so many things had happened. The war tried to kill them, and tear them apart; and yet, here they were.

"Well, we haven't met up like this in a long time," Megan said.

"No, we haven't," agreed Susan.

"Remember when you guys were about twelve and we came up with our own special activity plan to do since we couldn't join the adults?" Lisa asked.

"I remember," Hannah nodded.

"We haven't done that for ages!" Susan exclaimed.

"It's only been five years or something," Hannah pointed out.

"That's still a while," Megan said.

"Exactly. Anyway, how about doing it again, plus the things we couldn't do? Hannah's parents won't know; there in Japan, aren't they?" suggested Lisa.

"What brought that on?" Susan asked.

"Just thinking. We had such good fun back then, and we have the chance to relive that; so why not take it?" Lisa suggested.

"Okay; I'm up for it," Megan nodded.

"Sure; nothing too bad used to happen; And yes, they are," Hannah agreed.

"Okay, since you are all doing it," Susan agreed.

"Excellent. When should we start?" Lisa asked.

"Now? It is about the time we normally started after all," Hannah suggested.

"Okay," Megan and Susan nodded.

Lisa nodded, then Hannah called her house elves, and asked for afternoon tea/dinner type things. The house elves nodded, and went to get that. Then Lisa, Hannah, Susan and Megan started planning what they were going to do.

Transfiguring chickens to play bagpipes for music was pretty popular. Then Pillow fights, star gazing, messing around with Lego and messing up the attic were also pretty popular. And the best part was, they didn't have to clean up a single item, because the house elves Hannah had just brought were more than happy to do that.

When all that was decided, Susan and Megan transfigured the chickens and bagpipes. About then, they food came, so they started their party then.

They ate the food, chatted, and even did a bit of really silly dancing. When they got sick of that, they un-transfigured the chickens and bagpipes, then went and played with Lego. Over the years Hannah had collected a lot more Lego, so now they could make an even bigger mess than before.

They built a lot of things with the Lego: Hogwarts, The Shrieking shack, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, Big Ben, One of the arenas from the Tri Wizard tournament, St'Mungos and the Sidney Opera House. The Sidney Opera House was Lisa's idea, as she had got a little obsessed with Australia.

Then they went and played in the attic. They put on costumes and did silly plays, (with the help of magic) messily re-painted the walls, which also meant several jars of paint got knocked over, which meant the floor got painted.

Then they went up to the roof to stargaze. Compared to everything else they did, this was very tame. There was just the wonderful feeling being up there with friends and watching the stars; and looking out for shooting stars and comets and spotting constellations. Hannah especially enjoyed it, being a lover of Astronomy.

Then they had a pillow fight: but instead of just whacking pillows at each other, they used magic, and pillows went everywhere. Some went around like rockets, others chased people, and some bounced like a ball. It was mad, but, quoting a favourite quote of Susan's, 'we're all mad here:' it seemed much saner.

After that, they lay in Hannah's room. They were all feeling very warm and fluffy inside, from re-living such a fun and happy part of their childhood, and they were feeling tired, too. Now, all they felt like doing was sleeping.

"That was fun; again," Susan said sighing dreamily.

"Yes, it was a blast. I'm glad we decided to do it again," Hannah said happily.

"Thank you for suggesting it, Lisa," Megan said to her cousin.

"No problem! Any time," Lisa said smugly.

"Shall we go to sleep now?" Hannah asked.

"Good idea," Susan said yawning.

"Yes, I'm bushed. I know I will have happy and fluffy dreams tonight," Megan said fondly.

"Hopefully we all will," Lisa put in.

Then they all got up and got changed. After that, they set up their camp beds and climbed into them. Then they all gave a big, "Good night all!"  
And they had happy dreams of what they did that evening. It as mad, they all knew, but it was fun. That was what was important; and it was just time to be children again, and be worry free for an evening.


	11. A day without Nargles

**A Day without Nargles**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Sixth Year**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Harry/Luna**

 **Words: 344**

 **Au, obviously.**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day today. The day everyone sent each other mushy letters and gave each other gifts. Harry Potter had never really been that fond of Valentine's Day, until he started going out with Luna Lovegood, that was at least.  
They had been casually going out for about a year now, and Harry really wanted to make something out of this day. He had sent Luna a card, and he wanted to give her something later. They had classes during the day, but the classes finished early today, which meant people could do something later in the day before they had to go to dinner.

When the end of the day did come, Harry and Luna met up near the Black Lake. Fortunately, it was a nice warm day for late winter, which meant they were not too cold. Homework needed to be done, but that could wait until later or even another day.

"You should be happy today; there are no Nargles around you," Luna said.

"I am happy, but for a slightly different reason. Did you like your card before?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you. Here is yours," Luna said, handing Harry a hand made card. After a glance, Harry could see Luna had made it. It was just her style.

Luna had written something very Luna. Saying I hope you had a had a nice day without being bothered by the Nargles, basically, but in a little more romantic way than that. "Thank you, Luna," Harry said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it," Luna smiled.

"I have something for you," Harry said, handing Luna a small blue box.

Luna took it and opened it. Inside was a silver neckless with a Thestral charm on it. "Thank you, Harry: this is beautiful," Luna said.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said smiling.

Luna put the neckless on and asked, "How does it look?"

"It looks beautiful," Harry said.

"Thought so, but worth checking," Luna said brightly.

Then Harry kissed her on the cheek, and Luna did the same back.


	12. A Different Fate

**A different fate**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Theme: Winter**

 **Prompts: Adoption and 'I know you did it.'**

 **Word count: 798**

 **This is an AU where Harry is a girl, he and Tom Riddle are the same age, and Harry is left at an orphanage. And also an AU because I might have a few events which might be in the wrong order.**

 **A thank you to my sister and brother for helping me get this into the world count, and edit.**

* * *

Winter brought good and bad things. Gloom, cold, illness: that was what winter brought for most. However, for Esther Potter; it brought freedom.

Her parents had died when she was very young, which meant that she had to live with her not very nice relatives. It came almost as a relief when they left her at Wool's Orphanage one winter's day - She was free!

Mrs Cole, the orphanage owner, had been surprised to find a young girl knocking on the door. But she took the girl in, none the less.

The girl - Esther was a sweet child, easy to manage. Unlike the other children, she helped willingly, that made her seem odd to the other children, so they avoided her.

When Mrs Cole started noticing that, she also noticed Esther and that unusual boy, Tom Riddle, seemed to have become friends. Esther also seemed to get chores done at alarming speeds and odd things happened around her.

One winter day, Esther was outside standing in a strange ring of melted snow, however every time she stepped on the thin ice, it never creaked or cracked. It was around that same time that more odd things happened around Tom too. Mrs Cole didn't get it: it was strange.

Despite this, a lot of adults loved Esther when they met her, and took her home on trial, yet every time when they were on the brink of adopting her, she would return. Nothing was said, just Mrs Cole opened the door to see Esther waiting there.

* * *

Esther and Tom were both six years old, hanging out together in Tom's bedroom. "I wish people would stop trying to adopt me; it's getting to be a real drag – changing their minds & everything," Esther sighed.

"Why don't you want to be adopted?" Tom asked.

"I don't trust adults: besides, if I got adopted, I wouldn't be able to see you anymore," Esther explained.

"True," Tom nodded.

"I know you did it," Esther said after a while.

"Did what?"  
"killed Stubbs' rabbit," Esther said.

"How did you know? Are you going to tell Mrs Cole?" Tom asked.

"I saw you with it dead. And you know me better than that! I would never tell on you," Esther said.

"Thank you," Tom said gratefully.

"I'm sick of winter and its snowstorms; spring and summer don't last anywhere near long enough!" Esther groaned.

"I don't mind winter: it's a good excuse to hind in bed under a blanket," Tom pointed out.

"I suppose you have a point there," Esther agreed begrudgingly.

* * *

A few months later when summer came around, everyone at Wool's Orphanage went to the sea for a seaside visit. Esther stayed with the group to start with, but when she saw Tom lead two other kids away from the group, she followed.

Esther didn't get too close or follow them into a seaside cave they found, she heard everything though - including the screams.

A bit later after Esther had returned to the group, the two kids who went with Tom come back. They looked terrified out of their wits, but wouldn't talk about it.

"I know what you did," was all Esther said to Tom when he re-joined the group.

Mrs Cole questioned everyone on what happened, but Esther kept quiet, and Tom, of course, didn't say anything. The incident was soon forgotten; they just assumed that there was a minor accident.

When winter returned, some new people came into the Orphanage to adopt a child. They were very excited and enthusiastic people. Like almost everyone who had come previously they quickly fell in love with Esther. However, unlike everyone else, they also took a liking to Tom.

As a result, they - Mrs and Mr Aiders - took both children home for a couple of days on trial. When the couple of days were up, they said to Tom and Esther, "We are going to adopt you! We are going to fill in the forms now."  
"What? Really?!" Esther asked excitedly. Tom looked excited, too.

"Yep, now shoes on, we don't want to be late, do we?" Mr Aiders said.

Tom and Esther nodded and ran upstairs to put their socks, shoes and coats on.

They all arrived at the orphanage and went straight to Mrs Cole's office. She was delighted that Esther and Tom now had a home, and she didn't try to hide it.

"There, done." Mrs Aiders said, after what seemed like forever.  
"They are both legally under your care now. Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Aiders on your successful adoption," Mrs Cole said, taking the papers.

"Thank you, Mrs Cole. Tom, Esther; you're now officially our children," their new dad said.

"Yay!" both children cried, leaping up and giving their new parents a hug.


	13. Metal Connections

**Metal connections**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Fifth Year (stand-in)**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Metal Bar**

 **Words: 744**

 **Those who helped, thank you.**

* * *

Harry Potter strolled along a street in the outskirts of London. It was a backstreet, but he was hopefully heading towards the main street where he could catch a cab, or find some bush to Disapparate from. The street he was on now was fresh out of either of those. It was getting quite late, and he still had a long way to go before getting home, and god, he was tired.

Just then, he passed a pub. He had passed quite a few pubs, but this one caught his eye. Why? Well, it was called 'The Metal Bar.'

' _What an odd name,'_ thought Harry as he stopped and looked at it. What did the name mean anyway? They played lots of heavy metal music? The owner was an Iron Man fanatic?

Not knowing what the name meant, Harry went in to see. Harry had always been the curious sort, and if he didn't find out why it was called what it was, it would bug him for the next month or so.

As Harry entered the bar, he saw why it might have been called the metal bar: the part people sat at, ordered drinks from, and had the barmaids behind it was made of metal. Harry laughed! What a clever name!

"Welcome to the Metal Bar, sir! Won't you stop for a drink?" the barmaid called to him. Harry froze: he had hoped he could get in and out without being seen!

"I'd love to, but I have really got to run," Harry said, sounding sincere.

"No, I insist you stay," the barmaid said.

Just then, Harry noticed on either side of him there was a person, holding a metal bar! The metal bar they held looked like it came off a wheelbarrow or something; but what was more important was the way they whacked the bar against their hands made Harry feel intimidated.

Harry gulped: there was no getting out of this one! "Alright," Harry said, stepping forward. He kept a good eye on the people holding the metal bars. But it didn't look like they were going to whack him now: in fact, they had put their weapons away.

"Good, sir! What would you like?" the barmaid exclaimed gleefully.

"White wine please," Harry answered.

"Yes sir!" she cried. Then she quickly fetched Harry his drink while Harry pulled his wallet out and found some money. It was then Harry noticed everyone in this pub had a metal bar. From what looked like part of some monkey bars to a great big crowbar. Harry suddenly felt very nervous.

"Here you go, sir! Ten pounds please!" the barmaid said, alerting Harry to the fact she had come back and was now expecting money.

"Wha? Oh yeah: here," Harry said, handing the barmaid a ten pound note. Then it occurred to him that that was a lot for a cheap glass of wine.

"Thanks a lot!" then she vanished.

What happened next was a blur to Harry. One moment he was sipping his wine, the next he somehow ended with all the people carrying metal bars, and they started dancing. It was more liking fighting with their weapons for the ones who were not Harry, but they still did some dance movements.

When Harry got out of the battle, he looked back and just stared: what was he seeing? Whatever it was, it surely could not be real. Right?

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" screeched the voice of Hermione in Harry's ear. Harry jumped up in surprise.

He glanced around to see Hermione and Ron standing next to him, fully clothed. He glanced outside to see it was fully light.

"What happened?" Harry asked, realising what he had just seen was a dream. _Thank god._

"We have been trying to wake you up for hours!" Hermione cried, looking unimpressed.

"Yeah: Hermione was really mad, you know. She was about to whack you over the head with that metal bar thingy over there," Ron said, pointing to a crowbar leaning innocently against the wall. Harry shuddered at the realisation that could have been meant for him.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Harry," Hermione said shortly. Then she spun on her heel, grabbed the crowbar and stormed out of the room. Ron quickly glanced at Harry, then followed her out.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up: he was glad he didn't have a metal bar used on him in his dream or reality!


	14. October

**October**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Fifth Year (stand-in)**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: (Your birth Month) was off to a great start.**

 **Words: 333**

 **Those who helped: thank you.**

* * *

October was off to a great start. Neville was doing pretty well in his classes, he was on time with his homework, he'd only made a fool of himself once, and Professor Snape was yet to yell at him thus far. All in all, October was looking very promising.

However, Neville was worried. With him, nothing ever went so smoothly for so long, which left him wondering when it was all going to fall down. And it would; it always did with him.

The rest of October came and went, nothing too bad happened. Neville didn't actually notice he was at the end of the month until he was sitting at the Gryffindor table at the Halloween Feast. When he realised that, he wanted to jump up and dance! But he didn't out of fear of embarrassing himself. Instead, he continued to talk to Seamus and Dean, and perked up quite a bit.

The whole evening went swimmingly until Neville, Seamus and Dean were walking back to the Common Room. They saw a crowd gathered in a corridor they passed and went to investigate. Like everyone else, they stopped when they saw Mrs Norris hanging up on the wall by her tail as stiff as a board, with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger standing under her.

Shortly after everyone arrived and took that in, they then noticed the writing on the wall just behind Mrs Norris:

' _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware.'_

Neville, along with everyone, else paled and started to panic and worry they were next. However, Neville had another thought in his head: ' _I knew this was too good to be true. No month can go swimmingly. October started off well, and went pretty well until the end. But this makes the smoothness of the rest of the month null, in my opinion.'_

A month might get off to a good start for Neville, but he could never have the whole month good.


	15. A study in love

**A Study in Love**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Fifth Year (stand in)**

 **Category: Themed (Love)**

 **Prompt: book**

 **Words: 2167**

* * *

Friends were rather amazing things on the face of it. The way you became friends with almost random people, the why they learnt about you, and the way the loved you, and the way you learnt about them. Friendship love was surely the most common type of love around, and the most interesting to study. Everywhere one looked, there were friends, ranging from normal friends to the very best of friends.

Some people were not blessed with this love; in fact, they were not blessed with any sort of love, really. Harry Potter was one of those people. He never had any friends, his cousin made sure of that. Then his aunt and uncle never showed him any form of love. It made him feel quite depressed.

The only friends of any sort he had, were spiders and books. Spiders all looked the same and kept disappearing; that did not make them good friends, which left Harry with books. He loved the books with happy endings. They were always feel good types of stories, and after reading them a few times, Harry was sure he could feel the love the characters had. It was the closest thing to love he could remember feeling.

On Harry's eleventh birthday, the big man Hagrid came. That was the first time Harry felt love/kindness of any sort, or at least in a long time. Hagrid had been so kind. He'd brought Harry a cake, then later on he brought Harry the first birthday presents he could remember getting: a snowy owl and a rather old book on charms.

Hagrid said something like 'your just like your mum,' at the excitement Harry displayed upon reaching the bookshop. Harry supposed that was why Hagrid got him a book. But that day was the best day for Harry: he had friends! His owl and Hagrid. Harry finally had a proper comprehension of what love actually was, and who he was.

Harry had a whole month to soak it all in before more love came his way. On the train to Hogwarts, he made friends with Ron Weasley. Ron was funny, and very likeable. Harry thought he had done rather well.

However, not everything went as swimmingly. At the sorting, Harry had to just about beg the hat to put him in Gryffindor. He didn't have a problem with Slytherin, except his two friends hated the house, and he wanted to stay with his friends. Eventually, the hat gave in and put him in Gryffindor.

Harry liked Gryffindor: it was a good house. Everyone was friendly, helpful and bubbly. Harry realised he was surrounded by love, friendship and laughter. That made Harry look forward to the years to come.

Later in the year – around the end of October, Harry decided he could call Neville Longbottom a friend. The nervous boy made good conversation after getting passed his shy shell.

Just after that, Harry and Ron saved Hermione Granger; top girl in their year who loved books, from a troll. Ron had been mean to her: saying she didn't have any friends, which was mostly true, to be fair. Harry wasn't sure of the full extent of the relationship between Hermione and Neville, but other then that, the only friends she had were books. Much like Harry used to be before he arrived at Hogwarts, actually.

As the years went by, Harry faced many dangers; though some he faced so he could protect his friends, the ones he loved, or at least liked.

First it was going down to save the Philosopher's' stone, then it was killing the Basilisk, then saving Sirius, then he had to compete in the Triwizard tournament. That was one Harry realised a lot of things.

The first one was no matter how close they were, he and Ron were destined to have fights and fall out. Ron was easily made jealous, which was shown off when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Harry hadn't put his name in – but Ron like the rest of the school, thought otherwise. Harry didn't blame most people, as it was a very easy conclusion to come to, but it hurt that Ron came to that. He was supposed to be Harry's friend, for god's sake!

Hermione, Neville and Ginny stuck by Harry, though. They were the reason he could keep on going. They were his friends that seemed to stick with him no matter what. Harry realised they were what you'd call true friends. It saddened him to think Ron was not one of his true friends, but Harry was happy that he had friends to care about and love.

Ron did try to make it up with Harry, but Harry didn't take his apology. He couldn't go through Ron doing what he did again, and he had friends that would never do that. That wasn't to say Harry and Ron were not friendly, just not as good friends as they were.

Being good friends, Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball basically as soon as it was announced. He could have asked Ginny, but Neville had mentioned several times he wanted to ask Ginny out, and this would be the perfect time for him to do so. Which left Harry to try Hermione.

Hermione was happy to go with him. They were friends after all, so there was nothing wrong with that. Even if there was a reason not to go, that reason would be null now as people were saying they were girl and boyfriend: so even if it proved their point, why not go? There was no reason not to, now.

At the ball, Harry and Hermione had a great time. They talked to Victor Krum and his partner a bit, and they did a lot of dancing. However, Harry at least did a lot of thinking. Which made him realise he saw Hermione as something more than a friend. He had so much in common with her; grew up friendless, liked books: and when he thought about how much he cared for his friends, they were all different in his care levels.

He cared about them all, but Hermione was the most. It was almost like he would do anything if it meant protecting her. Harry wasn't sure what it meant and what he saw her as if not a friend, but he thought if he stayed on it for long enough, he would work it out.

I####################################I

It wasn't until a few years later when he was fighting Voldemort did Harry work it out. What he felt for Hermione was true love. Not the friend or sibling love which he felt for Ginny and Neville, it was another sort of love.

His whole life, Harry had tried to work out what love was, and if he loved anyone. And now he knew he was surrounding by people who loved him, and who he loved back. Hell, his dead mother died to protect him, which now meant he was protected by her love.

That was the thing he had over Voldemort: Voldemort had never felt a single tinge of love in his life, which made him not know what it was. But Harry did. That was what Harry had over the most powerful wizard in history. That was basically how Harry defeated him, too.

He defeated Voldemort because he owned Voldemort's wand, but he had gotten ownership of it off Malfoy; and that was because he was saving his friends that he loved, and a few others from the Malfoys and other Death Eaters grasp. He also nicked a few books while he was about it, but no one needed to know that.

One unfortunate thing that did happen because of the war, and that was Harry not finishing his last year at Hogwarts. Hermione had thoughts along those same lines. However, (and thankfully,) Professor McGonagall didn't have a problem with them returning to do their last year of schooling even though they would be a year too old.

But then, they were not the only ones in that same problem: everyone they knew would have to repeat a year as the teaching the Carrow's did would be declared invalid, and they didn't get to do their exams, anyway.

So, after helping repairing the castle and topping up the library, Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish their last year of schooling. It would seem very mundane compared to running around destroying Horcruxes and avoiding being killed, but that wasn't a bad thing. In this case, it was a good thing.

Other changes happened too: like, Harry and Hermione announced they were officially a couple. It didn't come as a real surprise to most people; in fact, some said they were surprised this wasn't announced sooner!

Of course, people loving gossip and feeling a bit like there was not a lot around, started making things up. Nothing major, just people saying that they bet Harry and Hermione were engaged and they were just biding their time before telling anyone, or were going to reveal it after they'd been married.

Harry at least, just laughed. Yes, he might feel a bit for Hermione, but their relationship was nothing serious. In fact, Harry was beginning to think she and Ron were having a thing. They seemed to have gotten quite close during the Christmas break. Harry wouldn't mind of course, but if that was the case, he wouldn't deny it was a little painful, especially the more time went on.

DDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDD

Harry did love Hermione, but she was happy with Ron, and she didn't seem to love him, so why tell her, or anyone else for that matter? Harry didn't see the point, and decided just to keep in secret he was head over heels for Hermione. After all, he had had plenty of secrets in the past with no one to tell, why couldn't he do it again?

This did mean, however; that he started going mad with book collecting, and was hardly ever seen without a book. This sudden change of behaviour confused a few people. And a few people started to worry about Harry. Mostly Neville and Ginny, but Hermione did a bit, too. Harry just smiled and said he was fine. He was anything but fine, but they didn't need to know that.

His friends just assumed once he left school this would stop, but it didn't. Harry went to work with a book, (once he got a job) and could always be seen with his head in it when he was not working. He got the name of Bookworm as a result, but Harry didn't mind. Or maybe a more accurate word would be; he didn't care. He was still hurting, and books, his first friend, his first love: were the only way to escape the pain.

This couldn't be his escape forever, though. Ginny and Neville were throwing a party, and they threatened him that he had to come or else. Knowing his two friends well enough to know not to take that threat lightly, he went. With a book.

The party in question was certainly lovely fun. Funky music, sugary foods: all the good stuff. To start with, of course, Harry just tried to sit on the side and read, but then Susan Bones started talking to him. This surprised Harry that she was here. he knew she and Neville became friends of sorts when Neville was dating Hannah, but he just assumed that stopped after Neville realised his undying love for Ginny. Obviously, that was not the case.

Harry started talking back to Susan. Soon, his book lay in his bag, long forgotten as Harry chatted with Susan, and even danced with her. Unbeknownst to him, Ginny and Neville were high-fiving each other in the background for a job well done. There idea had been for Harry to come and meet someone, at least to get him out a bit more, and it seemed they had gotten that to happen.

Over the next year or so, Harry and Susan met up lots. For lunch, for coffee; just little things like that, but that was enough to start the build of their relationship. It was very much a none-event them starting to date, but that didn't really bother anyone.

Two years after they'd met, Harry asked Susan to marry him. She said yes. They both loved each other, so why not?

As Harry waited for Susan to walk up the aisle on the wedding day though: he thought over everything. He still loved Hermione and kind of wished he had been a bit braver and told her, but he had Susan now. He wasn't sure if he loved her as much as he loved Hermione, but he loved Susan enough. And who knows? Maybe with time he will love Susan that much.

So, with a strong smile, Harry said the only words he had to say during his wedding, "I do."


	16. Blood moon

**The Blood Moon**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 stand in**

 **Category: Themed (Gryffindor: Red)**

 **Prompt: 'Why do you keep saying goodbye?'**

 **Words: 2263**

* * *

There is an old legend known in magical and non-magical communities which states: "when the bright red moon rises, it will become a blood moon at midnight, and former evil enemies shall rise from the dead." If you're unlucky enough to be one of those few people to be alive with fallen enemies when a blood moon happens; it's goodbye to you. Because an enemy you defeated will have risen, and they shall come after you for their revenge, stronger than ever.

Not many people believed in blood moons though. They believed in red moons, but that was because it happened more often and the moon was made red if a lot of people had lit big fires. And in the wizarding world, even less people believed in blood moons: half didn't even know about them!

One person who was unlucky to have a blood moon in their lifetime was Harry Potter. Just after he had defeated Lord Voldemort, the moon rose in the sky, a bright red colour, then it turned to what they call blood colour before changing to give the impression of bleeding; every Death Eater who died in the Battle of Hogwarts rose again with glowing red eyes, seeking vengeance.

Harry never had a hope. All the newly risen Death Eaters and their master knocked on his door in the dead of night and attacked him; all Harry saw was their glowing red eyes, before his world went black. With Harry gone, Voldemort and his cronies quickly took over the whole of England. Three people defiantly did survive though: Luna Lovegood, George Weasley and Blaise Zabini. They escaped to Australia where they went into hiding.

%%%%%%%%%

"Goodbye," Luna said after a while of silence. She, George and Blaise were sitting in their well-hidden bomb shelter, and they had been silent until now.

"Oh, bye, Luna," Blaise said, a bit surprised about Luna's sudden decision to go out.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just saying it just in case a Soul Stealing Butterfly comes in and kills us all," Luna said, smiling airily.

"Right," the two boys responded uncertainly.

"Goodbye," Luna said again. Then she stood up and fetched a red blanket to put on her knees.

##############

This kept happening for the next week or so. One day, Blaise had had enough and he asked, trying to stay calm, "Why do you keep saying goodbye?"

"Blaise calm down or you will start seeing red," Luna said, picking up on Blaise's bottled frustration. Then she said, "Just in case a Soul Stealing Butterfly comes and kills us, or we're found by Death Eaters, and they kill us instead."

"That isn't a bad idea, actually," George said, looking up and combing his fingers through his red hair. He had been reading a book on Australian pranks and finding out how they were different to the pranks he made.

"Thank you, George," Luna said brightly.

"Whatever. If she keeps saying goodbye, I'll keep asking her why she keeps saying it," Blaise grumbled.

"And I'll just keeping responding with the same answer," Luna said smiling gayly. Then she said, "Even if I haven't said it out loud, I have said goodbye a lot. I keep seeing dark red around people, which means they will die soon, and I want to make sure I say goodbye."

"Really? I never knew that," George said, looking thoughtful.

"What do you see around us?" Blaise asked.

"Well you, Blaise, I see a bright red, because you have been getting grumpier and shorter with your temper, and George I see blue, which means he's not very happy," Luna said.

"Well, no one would be if they were forced to live like us," George mumbled glumly.

"But if neither of us have dark red around us, why do you keeping saying goodbye? Surely that means neither of us are about to drop dead," Blaise asked.

"Well, it's different. I know things like this are not always one hundred percent reliable. And I see that even more when I know someone is after us. It's better to be safe than sorry," Luna replied, staring into space.

"Right," Blaise nodded. He didn't sound as though he completely believed her though.

#########

The next day, it was Blaise's turn to go out and buy food. Even though Australia was pretty safe from Death Eaters, they all suspected Voldemort might send them there to look for them, so they sent one person out every few days or every week to get food.

"Goodbye," Luna and George said to Blaise as he left.

"Bye," Blaise responded.

He walked out of their hiding place into a cave. They had found an underground bomb shelter to live in, and they used magic to help them survive. It did mean, however, reaching the outside world took a while. After five minutes, Blaise left the cave and came out into a forest, where he cast a Disillusion charm over himself before walking on.

The forest the shelter was in was the Yellingbo Conservation Reserve: a reserve with lots of animals, plants and trees, but not much of anything else, which made it good for hiding in.

After he had been walking for a while, Blaise decided to Disapparate, as he thought he'd be far enough away that no one would cotton on to their hiding place. Blaise Disapparated to just outside Yellingbo, a small town in the Yarra Valley in Victoria. The reserve he had just come from was named after this town or the other way around.

As Blaise walked into the town, the air suddenly got colder, then there was an echo of cracks. Blaise looked around in horror at what was around him: glowing red-eyed Death Eaters! One was quick off the mark, and he whipped his wand out and shot a dark red spell at Blaise. Blaise's middle was hit, which caused him to bend over from the pain.

"There, our work here is done: he will die slowly," the Death Eater who shot Blaise said. Blaise recognised him as Theodore Knott's dad, Gator, or something like that.

"You idiot! How are we going to find his friends now?" cried another. Blaise realised it was the risen-from-the-dead form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We will find them; they can't hide forever," the first Death Eater said. Then they all vanished.

Blaise started to feel very weak then, and a strong pain started in his side. He quickly focused his magic and Disapparated off to the reserve. He stumbled around as he ran to the cave where Luna and George were. He had to get back and tell them before he died. He spent ages stumbling around the woods.

"Luna! George! Goodbye!" Blaise called as he stumbled in. Goodbye was their code for code-red.

"Why do you keep saying goodbye?" Luna asked cheekily as she and George came sprinting around the corner. Because Blaise hated it when Luna kept saying goodbye; every time Blaise said it, she said that, to mock him in a way.

"The red-eyed Death Eaters, they found me: I'm dying," Blaise said as he started to wheeze.

"What?! Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" George asked, alarmed.

"Yes, this is goodbye for good. In my things, there are notes to a sacrificing ritual which will send you way back in time; maybe to a time way before the blood moon where you can stop this from happening," Blaise said.

He fell to the ground on his back. Luna and George bent down on either side of him.

"Why didn't you tell us this before now?" George asked the black-haired boy.

"It requires a lot of red; and at the time, I at least was off red. Then there was something you said which made me think you wanted to try something else. But you have no other choice now: good l…u…c…k," Blaise said. Then he went limp and his eyes closed.

"Is he dead?" Luna asked George as he checked Blaise's pulse.

"Afraid so," George nodded.

"And we didn't get to say goodbye," Luna said sadly.

"You know what he would have said if you did?" George said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I am aware," Luna said not impressed with George reminding her.

"Shall we go outside and bury him?" George asked.

"Let's wait until dark," Luna said, and George nodded.

#########

At ten to ten, Luna and George carried Blaise's body outside. It was very dark out now, so they decided they would be as safe as they were going to be. The two walked a little away from the cave until they came to (much to their surprise) a yew tree. Seeing that it meant death, they decided to bury Blaise at the foot of it.

Half an hour later, a hole was dug and Blaise had been dumped in it. George then conjured a few flowers, including a red rose to throw on top of Blaise. Then they filled the hole up again. Luna then created a gravestone.

"How does this sound? Here lies Blaise Jorden Zabini: killed by the red-eyed beasts. Died on the fifth of October, 2000," Luna said.

"Sounds good," George said tiredly. Luna used her wand to carve the epitaph onto a rock she was using as a tombstone, then she placed it on top of Blaise's grave.

"Let's go back," Luna said as she stood up. George nodded and the two returned to the bomb shelter.

When they were back, they went through Blaise's things to try and find the ritual he had talked about. Luna and George didn't fancy their chance of survival considering what had happened to Blaise; so they decided they would try and stop this from happening again. It seemed to be Blaise's last wish for them to do this, anyway. Most likely, Luna and George would either kill Voldemort before he became Voldemort, or change him.

"Found it! 'The Blood Moon Ritual.' Can only be used if people risen by the blood moon are about and is connected in some way to the user! It sends the user or users way back in time: whenever Fate thinks they need to be let off," Luna said excitedly.

"Great. I wonder how long they stay risen for anyway? And what do we need to do?" George asked.

"Red-eyed monsters live for one hundred years. So, we need red roses, red hair, a red blanket, a red apple, blood, and the presence of a red-eyed monster. Then with all of that, we climb to the top of an old yew tree. That tree we buried Blaise under was pretty old, and that was a yew!" Luna exclaimed.

"Right; what after that?" George asked.

"We kill ourselves and that works the magic," Luna replied.

"I suppose that's what it means by sacrifice; people don't kill themselves on purpose, normally," George nodded.

"Let's do that tomorrow!" Luna declared.

"But how do we get the Death Eaters to find us?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple," Luna said, springing up and grabbing some paper and a quill. She quickly wrote something on it and then used a spell to send it flying. "There; they'll be at the tree at twelve," she said.

"How on earth do you know that?" George asked, surprised.

"I told them. Now, do you have any prank items that we could use to stun them while we kill ourselves?" Luna asked.

"Well, I have tear gas that causes severe crying," George said, pulling out a packet full of white balls with 'Tear Gas' written on the front.

"Alright, this is what we will do," Luna started, then she explained a plan.

###########

 _CRACK!_ The sound echoed in the forest around the old yew tree. "We're here! Show yourselves, blood-traitors!" cried Bellatrix.

As they all took a step forward, white balls were thrown in front of them and exploded, sending dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, the Death Eaters were on the ground crying like babies.

"We got them all, I think," George called to Luna as he slipped out of the yew tree to check.

"Let's hurry and do this, then," Luna called back.

"Right! Do we have everything?" George asked as he climbed back up to the top of the yew tree.

"We have some of your hair, a red rose, a dish full of blood, my blanket, a red apple and the red-eyed monsters, so yes," Luna said as George reached the top of the tree.

"Okay; the Killing Curse you reckon would do it?" George asked.

Luna nodded then said, "Let's go together."

"Right with you, Luna," George nodded.

"Goodbye," they both said. Then they started to say the words for the Killing Curse whilst pointing their wands at their chests.

Before they finished speaking the spell, a light green light appeared around the tree in a dome, and Luna and George fell back, dead. To finish the ritual, the green light appears and takes their spirits back through the fabric of time. It happens before they actually kill themselves, because if they died by any other method then the light they summoned, they would go on to Death, and he would sort them out.

Luna and George are now in a time long before the blood moon, long before the red-eyed monsters, and long before the infamous saying of 'why do you keep saying goodbye?' came along. Now, Luna and George can change the fate of all those they knew by stopping it all from happening again.


	17. Flying on the hands of an eagle

**Flying in the hands of an eagle**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Stand in for perfect 1**

 **Category: drabble**

 **Prompt: Eagle**

 **Words: 330**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the Universe challenge:**

 **Prompt 16, Aurora Australis: Australia.**

 **school: Aurora, and house: Centaurus.**

 **Thank you Tiggs and my brother for aiding me!**

* * *

Harry was nearly at the top of Mt Donna Buang; his fifth mountain he had climbed in the last two weeks.

After everything that had happened over the year, Harry had needed to escape, so he went a good place to do so: Australia. It was easier to pretend what had happened at Hogwarts had not happened when he was twenty thousand kilometres away.

There were a lot of mountains in Australia, and Harry was going to climb them all. The thrill of reaching the top of them, and what he felt when he was up there. He was so close to the sky and just about all the summits had a clearing where he could clearly see it. When he was there, he felt as though he was an eagle soaring high and free.

There were often eagles in the sky.

Harry had always liked eagles; they were such big and majestic creatures that were so noble looking. One of the best parts about Hogwarts was being outside in the spring and seeing eagles flying overhead. Or working out they were actually hawks. None of his friends shared his fascination with these big birds.

Harry enjoyed flying; the freedom it brought made Harry feel as though the skies were his limit. At Hogwarts he would fly with the eagles; maybe he would be above or below them, but he was still with them.

As Harry reached the summit of the mountain, he sighed and smiled as he caught his breath.

After a while, he heard a screech. Harry looked up to see a huge bird flying overhead. He watched it for a while and tried to determine whether it was an eagle or a hawk. He decided on an eagle since he felt more connected with eagles.

With that, Harry skipped on down the other side of the mountain with his soul flying as free as the eagle in the sky and he was sporting a big silly grin.


	18. Why now?

**Why now?**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **School: Aurora**

 **House: Centaurus**

 **The Golden Snitch**

 **Ollivander's Wand shop:**

 **Length: 13 inch-write about a Ravenclaw**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **Lunar Eclipse: Luna Lovegood**

 **Words: 786**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 stand in**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Relief**

 **Words: 786**

* * *

"I'm here," Luna Lovegood whispered as she walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Luna had received a note to meet someone there, but she didn't know who had asked her to come.

Luna had read the note several times, but she still did not recognise the handwriting. So, going into the meeting Luna was being very cautious; Voldemort might be gone now, but people who supported him in one form or another (forced and not) were at the school, and could attack her because she had been in the rebellion.

Seeing no one was going to jump out just yet, Luna crept into the bathroom a little more, looking around for the mysterious sender of the note. She had one hand in her pocket around her wand; the ex-Death Eaters seemed fine and reasonable people, but she could never be sure. Luna had been especially cautious since she had been kidnapped the year before.

Luna walked around the whole bathroom, but no one was around; not even Moaning Myrtle! Although Myrtle had a ghost who hung around the Ravenclaw tower whom she liked.

Luna sat down against a wall and decided to wait. She would wait for ten or so minutes before she went back to the tower. Luna did not see why she should wait that much longer since whoever it was was late, and they were the ones who had requested to meet up at this late hour.

A few minutes later, the dirty-blonde looked up at the sound of a door opening. She was surprised at who she saw.

"Ginny?" Luna asked, confused but relieved.

"Luna, hi," Ginny replied.

"Why here and why now? Are the Nargles infesting you? And why couldn't I recognise your handwriting?" Luna asked as she stood up.

"No, the Nargles are fine," said Ginny slowly. "I got Draco to send it to you. I have some news: I'm going to get married."

"Really? Very good! Do you need me to plan the wedding?" Luna asked, getting excited.

"Slow down, Luna! Don't you even want to know who I am marrying?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"I know it's not Harry, and I'm sure I'll find out soon enough," Luna said. Then she went chirping on about how Ginny should wear dark blue, and the bridesmaids should also wear blue.

"Well, can I tell you?" Ginny asked, interrupting Luna.

"Oh, fine." Luna nodded.

"Well, it's Draco Malfoy," Ginny said awkwardly.

"Oh! Light blue would look just as nice!" Luna said brightly.

"Augh," Ginny said facepalming. But she felt relieved that Luna was not bothered by this new revolution.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked. She could not quite see the problem with any of it, and certainly not why Luna needed to find out at twelve at night.

"Well, what is everyone else going to say?!" Ginny cried.

"Does it matter? If they don't agree, just elope; Malfoy would have plenty of money to live off," Luna said, smiling.

"I suppose you have a point," Ginny nodded.

"Now, do you want me to plan the wedding? I have a great idea for it," Luna asked.

"Okay," Ginny said.

Luna nattered on about things that could be done for Ginny's wedding. Ginny mostly just listened, but Luna was happy that she did put in a bit every now and then.

$$%%%$$$$$

As Luna sat on the sidelines watching Ginny and Malfoy, or Draco, as her friends were starting to call him now, Luna smiled: She was happy it had gone well, and relieved; she had always wanted to plan weddings, and having her first one go off without a hitch was great. It was a simple but beautiful ceremony, and now everyone was having fun at the party. She would try something more exotic next time. Draco had not been so sure about Luna for the planning, but after inquiring and seeing some past weddings that other wedding planners had done, he decided Luna would be fine.

Ginny had worried about the reaction from their friends and families, and they were very shocked to start with — people such as Ron had been a bit angry, but they had all gotten over it and now they were on the floor dancing. She said at the time she was just relieved they had not stopped talking to her and had not tried to forbid her from seeing him.

"Hi, Luna." Luna looked up and saw it was Harry talking to her.

"Hi, Harry. It's nice to see a Nargle-free party," Luna said.

"Yes, it is," Harry said chuckling. Then he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Luna smiled as she stood up.

Harry led Luna to the dance floor where they danced the night away.


	19. Don't open that trapdoor

**Don't open that trapdoor**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 1 (stand in)**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: No entry sign**

 **Words: 323**

 **Thanks Aengus for your help!**

 **Also, who knows where the title is from? It's a song title from a TV show.**

* * *

In the cellar of Malfoy Manor, there was a trapdoor with a sign reading 'no entry' sitting on top. To start with, it was a no entry sign made of cardboard - when that sign wore out, they got a piece of paper and just wrote 'no entry' on it. Strictly speaking, it was still a sign, just not the same as before.

When Draco came along, his parents got a new, proper sign to put on the door, and put barricades around it - as Draco was a big adventurer at heart and no mere sign would keep him out of somewhere.

His parents had no idea what was down the trapdoor. All they knew was the same story which had been passed down for generations: that there was something unspeakable down there, and that it should never be disturbed.

"Don't open that trapdoor," both his parents had told Draco on different occasions.

Telling Draco he couldn't go down there did stop him from going and investigating, but he did wonder.

Draco wondered what could be down there that was so horrible that a sign saying 'no entry' needed to be put in place to make sure no one forgot? Why was his father not told what was down there? Did they know for sure that there was anything? Draco stayed away like he was told to, but a little bit of him doubted that if he went down there he wouldn't come back, and he wanted to explore.

One boring day over the summer break when he had just returned from his third year at Hogwarts, Draco was alone in the manor. He decided today was time to find out what was behind the 'no entry' sign.

Draco marched down to the cellar, jumped over the barricades and over the no entry sign, opened the trapdoor and walked down the staircase just underneath and into the unknown. Did he come back? Who knows…


End file.
